Criminal daddy
by demonfox2341
Summary: Its his baby and there's a lot of stuff to prove it why she had to get involved with a criminal
1. Chapter 1

Sakura picked up her pregnancy test from the hospital hoping it would be negative and she wouldn't be pregnant like her last test said she was. She looked at the test opening her eyes slowly and wishing it would be wrong."Dang it fuck I am pregnant"She got all mad stomping out of the hospital with all her rage."How the hell am I suppose to tell him I barely know who he is all I know is he goes to school with us this is the last time I thank some one for saving my life like that"She got into Sasuke's brothers car."How it go Sakura"Itachi asked her trying not to piss her off like always."Hes in the Akatsuki with you right"(sorry wait a bit and you'll figure out who the dad is)She held her fist tight stabbing her nails into her hands. "Ya but hes always off place I don't even know where hes at right now"He started his car and drove off to her house it was an awkward ride for him Sakura was his friend but right now wasn't the best time to talk to her."Thanks Itachi don't mention this to him or no one you hear me or I kill you and then dump your body in a sewer and burn it into bits...by the way tell Sasuke I said hi"Her mood swings started to kick in now. Sakura opened her house door she lived by herself when her mother and father died 3 years ago her guardian thought she was responsible to live on her own now that shes 15."I'm home empty house"She jumped onto the couch and turned on the T.v. She looked at the news report it was about the Akatsuki steeling something or killing some one usual Konoha stuff nothing new is ever on these day."Wow look what kinda of a man your dad is he kills for a living"Sakura laughed and poked her belly in 9 months this house wont be lonely anymore."Hope we find him soon"She turned off the t.v. and went straight to bed think how she was going to tell him.

A week passed and he hasn't showed his face maybe today she'll find him. Sakura hasn't told anyone about her little present that's going to come in 9 months."Hey Sakura..he came today"Itachi ran to her still trying to catch his breath."I cant go in front of all your buddies"Sakura was scared of the Akatsuki no matter what."He takes history by himself no of us have that class with him so find him there"Itachi was stupid but smart when it came to his friends."Okay bye Itachi I have P.E yup sucks for me"She laughed and walked away from him."I feel so sorry for him when she finds him he better run"He walked back to his couldn't find an excuse for P.e so she had a little talk with the teacher she was a girl so she would understand right?"Ms. I cant run I'm...I'm pregnant"The words just slipped out of her mouth like butter."Congrats Sakura but your gonna have a lot of trouble raising a kid so whose the dad Sasuke Naruto Gaara?"Anko was a nice but sometimes strict teacher but better than Kakashi he would ask her all sorts of perv questions."No its..."Sakura whispered the name into Anko's ear."What that criminal how could you I feel sorry for you if you need any help when he dumps you I'm here"Anko sounded like she was pretty sure he was going to dump her even if they weren't a couple. Sakura manged to survive P.E and its about time for him to be coming out of his class. Sakura hoped for the best and walked out of her class.

She walked into the halls feeling a little sick but she had to tell him no matter what. Sakura saw him walk out alone from his class everyone had left now it was just him in the hall way by himself next to his locker."Hey it's you that girl that I saved if your here to make it up to me you did last week"Sakura still didn't say a word she just walked towards him and grabbed on to his collar and took him into the classroom(teacher was gone)."Don't you think we should go somewhere else for this"He played around with her not taking her didn't know how to say it so she wrote it on the board big for him to see it."Sasori I'm pregnant"He read out loud(yeah its Sasori)."And are you telling me this why I barely know you"Its true the only know each others name but Sakura repaid him for saving her life now this. Sakura gave him a bad look and then threw the marker at his head."Don't tell me its my kid"He slammed his head on the board really hard thinking he was stupid for getting involved with her."I'm so screwed"He hit his head more and more. Sakura knew he didn't want the baby so she just smiled at him and walked out."Wait what I thought she was gonna ask me to take responsibility better for me"He walked out of the classroom were he found Sakura crying to Itachi."Sasori!you idiot"Itachi yelled at him Sasori just dropped all his books and ran away from Itachi.  
"Oh shit shes Itachi's friend I'm so dead"He ran into a classroom.

Later Sasori went home to his house that he shared with the Akatsuki he remembered Itachi oh hes home."I'm so dead"He opened the door and took a deep breath.  
Itachi was sitting but got up and pulled Sasori into the kitchen."If it wasn't for Sakura I would have rearranged your face idiot"He pushed him."Its not like if she won't get an abortion come on shes 15 and plus its not even mine its probably your brothers or that dumb blond kids"He opened the fridge and took out his soda and took a sip."Oh I'm 100% sure its yours but if you don't want to do anything about it how bout she just files you as rape and plus your already wanted"Sasori spit out his soda."Why did I have to save her I could have just let the car run her over"He dropped the can on the floor."Hey pick that up you know Konan is going to get piss at me since your the baby lets see her reaction when she finds out what you did"Itachi took out his phone."No not Konan please"He dropped Itachi's phone.

First chapter done please review...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if I didn't mention lots of characters but I will this time.

Sasori tried his best to keep Itachi from telling Konan about his little problem but he never could stop Konan from coming home and its just about time she came from work and with Pein another big problem."My baby"Konan hugged Sasori and messed up his hair she loved calling him my baby because he was the smallest."Hey Konan"Itachi walked up to her and noticed Pein there he hadn't been home in about a month already and he always had that scary look on his face."Guess what Sasori has been doing Konan"Itachi had an evil face on the type that scared everyone to death."What did he do steal something or kill some one because that's not new at all"She patted his head and laughed. Konan was the kind one no one knows why she even joined the Akatsuki in the first place she didn't look like the killer type everyone just assumed it was for Pein her super criminal evil boyfriend which was pretty obvious it was because of him."He well you know never mind I'm just gonna go to bed see you all tomorrow I guess "He gave a wink at Sasori and climbed up to his room."Why didn't he tell"Sasori thought to himself.

Next morning...

"Morning guys"Sasori walked to the kitchen and saw only a few people were sitting there which was Tobi, Deidara,Hidan,Itachi and Konan."Morning Sasori sit have breakfast while some of us are still here"Konan pulled a chair next to her and gave him a all ate there food fast it was weird for them to talk about their lives at breakfast."Well I'm going to watch some fucking t.v."Hidan got his plate and washed it he had to or else Konan would kill him."I'm going to grocery store for some more food okay"Konan washed her plate and took her got up once she left and got his keys.  
"I'm just gonna go to the mall with Sakura"Itachi looked at Sasori and then left running. Sasori just got up and put his plate in the sink not washing it like the little piggy he was."Deidara Tobi were going to the mall"He couldn't drive so he had to go walking with them.

Sasori and the rest spied on Itachi and Sakura for about an hour."Whats your prob Sasori do you want this girl"Deidara played around with his hair brushing it with his portable comb."No I can't tell you until later"Sasori looked closer at Sakura and noticed her breast got really big so her being pregnant couldn't be a lie."Hey my baby and other babies what are you guys"That voice could only be Konan and Pein has to be with her."Sasori dragged us here to spy on"Tobi could never keep a secret."Are you jealous Sasori that shes so pretty and he has a date with her"Konan laughed so pushed her and Pein down."I can see why your jealous"Pein checked out Sakura forgetting Konan was there."What is that suppose to mean"Konan gave him a I will kill you face."Nothing honey"It was the first time they ever saw Pein goof around like all started to fight but soft."You guys you guys"Itachi was standing behind them."Not now Itachi"Deidara pushed him out of the way."Guys!"Itachi yelled loud. Sasori knew Itachi was going to laugh or say something mean to him who cares what Itachi all stopped and stared at the girl next to Itachi laughing."Bye Itachi thanks for waiting with me Naruto is here"Sakura ran to all looked at Sasori and laughed at him making him feel bad."Konan that's the girl Sasori got pregnant"It just slipped out of Tobi's had told Tobi because he knew Tobi couldn't keep it a secret he even told him about today and were they were going to be at."Is that true"Konan gave him her evil look and pulled his hair."Yes but it was an accident"He cried to her knowing she would soften up."And why is she holding hands with that blond boy"Pein looked at Sakura and Naruto they were holding hands."Because shes not my girlfriend"Sasori got up and yelled at them."But you are going to help her right?"Konan looked at him with her sad eyes."Come on Tobi Deidara how bout I get you guys ice cream"Itachi and Pein pulled them away."Why should I"Sasori sat on the floor mad.  
"Babies are made by love I can tell she really likes you and you like her"Konan sat next to him."No i don't"He crossed his arms then looked away."Then why did you come spy on her and Itachi come on"Konan got up and took Sasori's hand and ran all the way to Naruto and Sakura."Hey your Sakura right and um Naruto can I have a word with Sakura Naruto?"Konan asked Naruto nicely.  
"Yeah why not"Naruto walked to the seat faraway from them."How bout I leave you guys alone"Konan walked to the next bench around the corner."Why are you on a date if your pregnant"He yelled at her."I'm not your girlfriend so I do what I want you didn't even want to help me"Sasori got mad and pulled her to the bathrooms in the side."I just spent an hour spying on you and Itachi making sure he wouldn't touch you"He yelled really loud at her."If he touched me what who-"Sasori slapped Sakura."Who am I I'm your child's dad so stop saying that"He turned back not wanting to look at her."You don't act like a dad"She sat on the floor and started to cry."You think I wanted a baby you think I wanted you and me to be this way"She cried more and more."I just-

cliff hanger review


End file.
